You'll Have My Heart Until The End
by TheDynastyGirl
Summary: A sequel to You Had My Heart From The Beginning. Told from Kaliyah's P.O.V
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, and welcome to the sequel of You Had My Heart From The Beginning. You do NOT need to know what happened in the first story but I highly recommend it as it is a fantastic read. Yes, this is me giving myself a cheap plug. That's how awesome I am. There is one small request that I ask from all of you- if you are going to read it, please review. I know some people don't like giving reviews but I enjoy getting them and I love getting feedback. It lets an author know what they are doing wrong and right and I do take suggestions into consideration (right dldb?) So, here's the first chapter of my newest story and I hope you all enjoy it. I think I am going to enjoy writing the sequel more than writig the first one.**

**

* * *

**

**One**

"Kaliyah, it's time for school!" Mom called out. I groaned and slammed my door shut as I tried to finish curling my hair. I knew I was going to be late and it didn't bother me. School was no longer a priority for me. All I knew was that I was going there to impress one person.

"Kaliyah, Mom said it's time for school!" I heard Mikayla say, knocking on my door. I stormed over to the door and opened it.

"Tell Mom I am almost done." I said angrily. Mikayla frowned and stopped me from slamming the door in her face.

"What's up Li-Li and why are you dressing like such a... such a slut?" Mikayla asked. I spun around to face her and I glared at her.

"How dare you call me a slut Mikayla, how dare you," I said.

"I'm sorry but Kaliyah, look at the way you are dressed. You're beautiful; you don't need to dress like that to get a guy to notice you." Mikayla said. I sighed and pushed a curl behind my ear.

"See, that's where you are wrong Mik, I do have to dress up like this to get the one guy I want to notice me." I said. Mikayla sighed and nodded her head.

"Come on please don't make us late" She said. I nodded and grabbed my schoolbag. I followed her downstairs and got into the car.

"Kaliyah, what are you doing going to school dressed like that?" Dad asked when he saw me in the rear vision mirror.

"I am dressing this way because I want to Dad." I said. Dad rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I miss the days when you would actually be civil to your whole family, not just Miks. Remember, you have to come to the office this afternoon." Dad said.

"Yes, I know Dad," I said, rolling my eyes. He pulled up at the school and I got out.

"Kaliyah," He said. I walked back over to the car and he got out.

"Please, just put the pair of jeans on that are sitting in the back seat of the car." He begged. I rolled my eyes and got back into the car to get changed.

"Thank you Princess." He said when I stepped out of the car again. I nodded my head and bent down to kiss his cheek.

"I love you Dad," I whispered.

"I love you too Princess, tell Noah he needs to come to the office this afternoon as well." Dad said. I nodded and got out of the car. As Dad drove off, Elise pulled up and Noah came out. I smiled at him and hugged him tightly.

"What's up with you this morning?" He asked.

"Dad made me change in the car again. Apparently he didn't like my mini-skirt." I said.

"Well Kaliyah can you blame him? You've changed recently." Noah said. I frowned and shook my head.

"I have not changed." I said. I spotted Noah's girlfriend coming towards us and he must have seen her as well.

"Trust me Kaliyah, you have changed." He said before he walked off.

"Hey girl," A deep voice said. I smiled and turned around to see him standing there looking me up and down. I smiled and saw him frown a little bit.

"What about the outfit you promised yesterday?" He asked. I bit my lip and let my curls fall in front of my face.

"I was wearing it and then my Dad decided that he would be totally lame and I had to change in the car." I said.

"Oh, so you're a Daddy's girl huh?" He asked. I blushed and shook my head.

"No I'm not, but I do respect my father's wishes." I said.

"Whatever I'll see you around Daddy's girl." He said, walking off. I nodded and watched as he walked off.

David Johnson, the bad boy in our year and I was madly in love with him. He had never taken any notice of me until the start of this year and now he was making me chase after him. I was warned by everyone that he was bad news but I didn't care. I wanted to be with him, he was so different to what my parents expected I would date. They always thought it would be one of Noah's friends but I wanted to prove them wrong.

"David, wait up!" I said, turning and walking up to him. He stopped and turned to face me.

"I promise you that tomorrow, I will wear it." I said. David smiled and ran his hand down my arm.

"Good, see you tomorrow then girl." He said. Then he turned back around and continued to walk off. I smiled softly and the bell rang so I walked to English.

I slid into my usual seat next to Noah and he stared at me.

"I saw you talking to David." He said. I nodded my head and he frowned.

"Kaliyah, he's bad news, you don't want to be hanging around the likes of him." Noah said.

"Noah, I'm sick of this crap. Just because you don't like him doesn't mean you have to make me stay away from him as well." I said angrily.

"Hey, don't get mad at me, I'm not saying you have to listen to me." Noah said. I ignored him and opened my workbook. I got a pen out and started writing.

"So, are we going to walk together to the office?" Noah asked as we were walking out at the end of class. I looked up at him and nodded my head.

"Yeah I guess we are going to." I relied. Noah nodded and pulled me into a quick hug.

"I will meet you at the end of the day then." Noah murmured. I nodded and spotted my friend, Jessica Thomas.

"All right, out the front." I said, nodding my head.

"And Li-Li," He said. I stopped and looked at him.

"Please, be careful." Noah said. I nodded and walked over to Jessica.

"Hey Jess," I said.

"What's up with you and Dave?" She asked.

"Nothing at the moment, he got annoyed because I didn't wear a skirt today." I said. Jessica frowned and I just knew I was going to get a lecture from her as well.

"Jess, please don't start." I said.

"Kaliyah, that guy is manipulative and he wrecks lives, I know that all too well." She said. I sighed and shook my head.

"He is different now." I said.

"If that's true, why hasn't he ever come to visit Bentley?" Jessica asked.

"I don't know." I said.

Two years back, Jessica and David had been dating and he had completely left her when she announced that she was pregnant with his baby. Seven months later, Bentley Michael Thomas was born. I bit my lip and I could see the worry in Jessica's face.

"He's not going to wreck my life." I said confidently. Jessica sighed and shrugged.

"That's what I used to say as well." Jessica said. I pulled her into a hug and then I pulled backwards.

"Jess, Kaliyah!" I heard. I turned around and saw Mikayla jogging up to us.

"What's up Mikayla?" I asked.

"Dad just called me and told me to tell Jessica that she has to come to the office this afternoon to pick up Bentley from day care there because he had to call her Mom into work." Mikayla said. I nodded and smiled at Jessica.

"You can walk with me and Noah." I said. Jessica nodded and the bell went.

"See you this afternoon." Mikayla said, running off. I nodded my head and walked to Math with Jessica.

"Speaking of Bentley how is he?" I asked as we sat down.

"He's good as usual. I think he misses being around Aunt Li-Li." Jessica said. I smiled and looked over at her.

"I understand that you have every reason to be worried about me but I promise you, I won't do anything stupid." I whispered.

"Kaliyah, I don't even want you trying anything with him that's how worried I am about you." Jessica said.

"I promise you, I will be fine." I said, trying my best reassuring tone.

"Okay, but I just remembered I have track this afternoon so I'll be late picking Bentley up. Would it be possible for you to pick him up and your Dad could drop him home? It would make it easier for me." Jessica said. I nodded my head and smiled.

That afternoon, I met up with Noah out the front of the school and saw a large bruise forming on his jaw.

"Noah, what happened?" I asked, reaching up and gently running my fingers across the bruise.

"What does it look like Kaliyah? I got into a fight." Noah said. I frowned softly and then we started walking.

"You want to talk about your fight?" I asked.

"Not exactly, no." Noah replied. I nodded my head and we walked in silence for some time.

"So... I guess you are dropping Bentley back home?" Noah asked. I nodded my head and smiled softly.

"Yeah, she's got her track meet this afternoon." I replied. Noah nodded and we walked into the office.

"I think I might just get him now, knowing Bentley, he has probably played up all day." I said. Noah nodded and followed me into the day care.

"Hey, I'm here to pick up Bentley Thomas." I said. Rebecca, the day care teacher nodded and I saw Bentley look up and he spotted me. He stood up and ran over to me.

"Hello little man!" I said, lifting him up. He was a spitting image of Jessica. I signed him out and Noah took his backpack as we walked upstairs.

"Hey Daddy," I said, walking into the office. Dad smiled at me and stood up.

"Wow, is your office turning into a day care as well?" I laughed, motioning to Noah's three-year-old twin sisters.

"Nah, Elise just had an hour-long meeting and she didn't see the point in putting them into day care." Dad said. I nodded my head and waved at Georgia and Gracie.

"I don't know how your Mom has ever been able to put up with all you kids Noah." Dad said. Noah shrugged and laughed as he went to kiss his little sister's heads.

Elise had married Chriswhen Noah was still a baby and also inherited his three children from his previous marriage- Ash, Cheyenne and Sierra (twins). When Noah was three, Elise and Connor had decided to start adding to the family and had six kids of their own together which were Harry, Charlotte, Ethan, Zachary, Georgia and Gracie.

"Bentley, how about you play with Georgia and Gracie," I said, putting him on the ground. He ran over to them and I went behind Dad's desk.

"What are we doing for you today?" I asked.

"Uh, we're actually up to date. Your Mother is coming in soon and I need to talk to her privately so you and Noah can take the little ones out and over to the meeting room to run amuck." Dad said. I nodded my head and smiled happily.

Five minutes later, there was a knock on the door and I walked over to open it.

"Mama, what's wrong?" I asked, looking at Mom worriedly. She shook her head and moved past me. Dad stood up and Mom walked right into his open arms.

"Shh, baby, it's all right." I heard Dad whisper soothingly. He motioned for me and Noah to leave so we got Georgia, Gracie and Bentley out of the room and left my parents alone.

"What's up with your Mom and Dad?" Noah asked. I shrugged and stared at the door.

"I don't know Noah, but I'm scared. I've never seen Mom like that before." I said.

"Liyah, come play with us!" Georgia said. I nodded and ran over to play with her and Gracie. Noah was playing with Bentley and then the door opened and Elise walked in. She smiled softly at me and lifted Gracie up.

"Come on guys, we need to drop you off at home and then go back to get Miks, Avery, Mahli and Shawn." Elise said.

"Why, what's happening?" I asked.

"Your Mom and Dad just need to sort out a few things." Elise said. I frowned and walked over to Dad's office. I opened the door and saw Mom and Dad sitting on the sofa. In front of them on the glass coffee table were four rings. Dad's wedding ring and Mom's engagement, wedding and eternity rings. I stared at them and looked up at them confused.

"Mama, what's going on?" I asked. Mom looked up at me and sighed.

"Your Daddy and I... we're going through some problems." She said.

"Why aren't you guys wearing your rings? Put them back on!" I said. Dad shook his head and stood up.

"We both don't want to at the moment." He said. He walked over to me and I backed away from him.

"Mama, please." I squeaked.

"Your Daddy is right baby," She replied. I shook my head and walked over to the table and picked up the rings. I took them and walked out of the room.

"Baby girl, where are you going with our rings?" Dad asked. I unhooked my necklace and slid all four rings onto my necklace. I put it back on and got into Elise's car. Noah and I sat in the very back as usual and he hugged me tightly.

"Kaliyah, your Daddy is on the phone." Elise said later that night. I nodded and took the phone from her hand.

"Hi," I said softly.

"Baby girl, I'm sorry but you have to understand that I still love your Mommy, we're just going through some problems." Dad said.

"Well then you two don't deserve these rings." I said angrily.

"Baby girl," Dad said.

"No Daddy, if you cared for any of your children, you would try to make this work!" I said.

"We have been trying Kaliyah!" Dad said. I hung up on him and placed the phone down. Noah walked into his room and saw me curled up on his bed. He got into bed beside me and hugged me tightly.

"Everything will be okay," He murmured. I nodded my head and went off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

David and I were now officially dating. I didn't exactly know what to tell my parents though. Although, they hadn't told us kids about their problems so I didn't see why I should have to tell them about my relationship at all, if they could keep a secret, so could I. I had stopped talking to Jessica as well because she didn't want me to date David. Not after what he did to her and his non-attempt to make any contact with Bentley.

"Babe," I said, rolling over to look at him.

"What?" He said.

"Why haven't you ever asked Jess to spend time with Bentley, he's a great kid you know." I said.

"That boy ain't mine," He growled.

"Babe, I'm pretty sure he is. Some of the expressions I've seen him pull are exactly like yours." I said. David leant over forced my jaw shut with his hand.

"I told you, Bentley ain't my kid. You got that?" He asked. I nodded and he smiled happily.

"Good, now give me a kiss." He said. I nodded my head and leant forward to kiss him softly. He bit my lip roughly and I pulled back. He laughed and moved away from me.

"I think you should go now before my parents come home." He said. I nodded and got up, pulling my top back on and sliding my skirt on.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said softly. David smiled and nodded his head. I put my flats back on and left his house.

"Where have you been young lady?" Mom said when I got home.

"I've been out." I replied.

"Kaliyah Alexis Levesque!" Mom said. I spun around to face her and I glared at her. It made her flinch but then she stood her ground.

"I asked you where you have been." She repeated.

"I've been at my boyfriend's house!" I yelled angrily. I stormed up the stairs and walked into my bedroom. I locked the door and then made my way into the bathroom. I took my shirt off and saw the bruise that was forming on my hip.

David hadn't meant to kick me, he really hadn't. When I had arrived he had been really mad and we walked to his room and he went to kick the wall but I was in the way. He did apologise but it was hurting like hell. I rubbed some cream into it and then I got changed into a pair of short shorts and a loose-fitting t-shirt.

"Kaliyah," I heard Dad call out. I groaned and walked out of my bedroom.

"May I have a word with you in the study?" He asked. I stood there silently and started panicking.

"Kaliyah," Dad asked calmly. I shook my head and he frowned.

"Go into the study now Kaliyah and wait for me there." He said. I sighed in defeat and walked downstairs into the study. A few minutes later, Dad came to the door and I saw Mom standing there and she was whispering to him. He bent down and softly pressed his lips against hers to reassure her and I watched.

"It will be fine," He said. Mom nodded and looked at me before Dad shut the door.

"All right sweetheart, what's been happening?" Dad asked. I shrugged and looked around, trying to avoid the question.

"Your Mom told me you spent the day at your boyfriend's house. Is that true?" He asked. I nodded my head and started chewing on my lip.

"Who is your boyfriend?" He asked.

"You wouldn't know him." I said, trying to get him to drop the subject.

"Kaliyah, I know you have been upset since you found out that Mommy and I are going through marriage problems but that doesn't mean that you need to block us out and shut us out completely. I miss having the old you at home Li-Li." Dad said. I nodded and walked over to him.

"I'm sorry Daddy," I whispered. I sat on his lap and hugged him tightly. Dad rubbed my back and we sat there in silence, just savouring the Daddy-Daughter moment that was so rare these days.

"Can you tell me why you and Mom are going through problems?" I asked.

"I think you should ask your Mom that question because I know I wouldn't have a problem telling you my side of the story which will be the wrong side of the story because I hurt your Mommy much more than she had hurt me." Dad said.

"How did you hurt her?" I asked, my voice muffled by his t-shirt.

"Just with the way I have been acting around her and the fact that I've been spending more time at the office than I have been at home. Trust me, it's my fault that this marriage is breaking down and I don't want your Mom to feel as though she is to blame as well as you and your siblings. None of this is your fault it is mine." Dad said. I nodded and lifted up to kiss his cheek.

"I love you Daddy," I said.

"I love you too Princess, always remember that." Dad said. I nodded my head and rested it against his chest again. I felt myself drifting off to sleep and I smiled softly.

Being in Daddy's arms always got me off to sleep.

"Princess, I'm going to take you to your room now." Dad murmured, kissing my temple. I nodded and he lifted me up. I felt the fresh air hit the cream on my hip and I started panicking. I didn't want Dad to see the bruise but I knew that it was too late.

"Sweetheart, what happened to your hip? That's a nasty bruise you've got." Dad said. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders.

"You know me Daddy; I'm always bumping into things. When I walked to my boyfriend's house this morning I walked into a metal pole extremely hard." I murmured.

"Okay, go back to sleep and try and take more care when you are walking." Dad said. I nodded my head and smiled at him softly. He put me into bed and lay me down.

"Goodnight sweetheart," He said, kissing my temple again.

"Goodnight Daddy, can you please tell Mommy I said sorry for yelling at her?" I asked. I saw Dad nod and I drifted back to sleep.

When I woke up, I rolled over and yelped. The bruise had gotten bigger and it was clearly a visible shoe mark. I really needed to make sure Dad never saw this otherwise he would overreact. I stood up and walked down to Mom and Dad's room. The door was open a fraction and I sighed. I hated seeing them apart. Dad was sleeping on the ground next to the bed and I felt the tears in my eyes. I felt my phone vibrate in my hand and I looked down at it. It was David.

"Hey," I whispered, moving away from the door.

"Come over now," He said.

"I can't David, it's late and my parents are asleep." I said softly.

"Fine, I'll call over a girl that will want to come," He said. The line went dead and I sighed. David had to realise he wasn't the only thing in my life. I knew that he would be mad but I didn't care.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

**Paul's P.O.V**

"Hey Paul," Noah said, walking into my office. I looked up from my paperwork and frowned slightly.

"You didn't need to come in anymore." I said. Noah nodded and sat down in the chair in front of me.

"I know, it's just, I needed to talk to you." Noah said. I nodded my head and put my pen down.

"What's up Noah?" I asked.

"Did Kaliyah tell you how she got the bruise on her hip?" Noah asked.

"She said she ran into a pole on her way to her boyfriend's house." I said. Noah shook his head and then he pulled out his phone. He passed it to me and showed me a picture of the bruise on my daughter's hip that had gotten considerably worse. However it didn't look as though she had run into a pole.

"Paul, she didn't run into a pole, he kicked her." Noah said.

"Why didn't she tell me?" I asked.

"She didn't want you to know because she told me that it was an accident, he hadn't meant to kick her. She was just in the way." Noah said.

"Who is this kid?" I asked after a while.

"It's David Johnson; he is like the ultimate bad boy in our year. It's Bentley's Dad although he doesn't claim that even though we all know that he is." Noah said. I nodded my head and sighed.

There was a knock on my door and my wife, Steph came in.

"Thank you for telling me this Noah," I said. Noah nodded and left the room, pausing to gently kiss my wife's cheek. I walked over to my wife and smiled at her softly. I stood up and walked around my desk, stopping to stand in front of my beautiful wife.

"Hey baby," I said. I left my hands awkwardly at my sides. Stephanie gently took my hands and placed them on her waist as she rested her head on my chest.

"Who's at home minding the kids?" I asked softly.

"Mikayla is at home with them." Steph replied. I nodded and frowned softly.

"Where is Kaliyah?" I asked.

"Kaliyah decided she would like to go to her boyfriend's house this afternoon and she will be back at around ten." Steph said. I nodded and she pulled back to softly press her lips against mine.

"What's up with you?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just miss moments like this. I love having you around me and kissing on me and hugging me. Since we decided to start from scratch, you've still been distant." Stephanie said. I nodded and took her over to the sofa.

"I love you Steph," I murmured.

"I love you too," She replied. I turned to face her and pressed my lips against hers. I softly pushed her down on the sofa and she placed her hands on my chest, pushing her up.

"I'm going to tell you something and I don't want you to freak out." Steph said. I frowned and Steph smiled softly.

"I'm pregnant again." Stephanie said. I smiled and placed my hand on her cheek.

"How are we going to cope with this?" Stephanie asked. I shrugged my shoulders and pressed my lips against hers.

"Every baby is a blessing." I said. She nodded her head and I sat her up.

"Trust me baby, we'll get through this. Shawn is only seven years old so there isn't that much of a difference." I said. Stephanie nodded and I smiled softly.

"You're right," She said. I nodded my head and smiled at her as I pulled her into my arms.

"This one is due in October." Steph said.

"So you're three months?" I asked. Steph nodded and I smiled.

"Are you happy about this?" Steph asked. I nodded my head and stood up.

"Of course I am sweetheart," I said.

"What's on your mind?" She asked, standing up as well. I didn't want to tell Steph about what Noah told me, it would devastate her.

"Just some work stuff. I'm incredibly happy that we are having another baby though." I said. Steph nodded and stretched, yawning loudly.

"Come on, let's get back home." I said. Steph nodded and we walked back to the house.

I stayed up that night until Stephanie got home and she came home two hours late, at midnight. She spotted me sitting in the living room and bit her lip anxiously.

"You told your Mama you would be back at ten." I said.

"Yeah I know; I was just running a bit late I guess." Kaliyah said. I nodded and heard knocking on the front door and I walked over to it. I opened the door and saw a guy standing there. He must have been about six foot and he glared at me.

"Uh, Kaliyah," He said, pushing past me. I grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back out of the house.

"Fuck off," I said, shutting the door on him. I grabbed Kaliyah by the arm and took her upstairs.

"I don't want you to be with him Kaliyah!" I said angrily.

"Why Daddy, he's not that bad." Kaliyah said.

"Kaliyah, I know you didn't fucking walk into a pole all right? The bastard kicked you!" I said. I heard a gasp behind me and I turned around to see Steph standing there.

"Stephanie," I said. She rushed over to Kaliyah and lifted her t-shirt.

"Kaliyah, what are you letting him do to you?" She asked. Her voice had gone high pitched and I could tell she was freaking out. I walked over to her and put myself between her and our daughter.

"Baby, calm down, I'll deal with this. Getting stressed isn't good for the baby." I whispered.

"A baby, is Mom pregnant?" Kaliyah asked. I watched as Steph retreated back into the bedroom and I turned around to face Kaliyah.

"Yes Kaliyah, your Mom is pregnant with our sixth child so she doesn't need the stress from all this. That guy doesn't deserve you Kaliyah." I said. Kaliyah stared at me stunned.

"I'm going to call the police and get him arrested." I said.

"No Dad, please don't do that!" Kaliyah said. I stared at her as though she was crazy and she took a couple of steps towards me.

"I promise you that I won't see him again, just please don't call the cops on him." Kaliyah pleased. I stared at my daughter and motioned to her room.

"Get in there," I said. She nodded and rushed over to her room where she shut the door. I shook my head and walked back into our bedroom.

Stephanie was sitting in the bed and tears were pouring down her face. I crossed the room and sat on the bed next to her, pulling her into my arms.

"Why is she letting him hit her?" Stephanie asked. I shrugged my shoulders and sighed softly.

"Calm down and we'll go to sleep. I love you." I sighed into her ear.

"I love you too," She replied. I made my way to get out of the bed (we still hadn't been sleeping in the same bed) and she stopped me.

"I want you to stay with me tonight." She whispered. I nodded and got back into the bed where we both drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

**Stephanie's P.O.V**

Kaliyah had asked to come to the Doctor's with me for my ultrasound and I agreed to allow her. While we were sitting there, a million things were running through my mind.

"Kaliyah, are you using protection?" I asked.

"Yes Mom, I'm using protection." Kaliyah replied.

"Good, I don't want you falling pregnant with this guy that you barely even know." I said.

"I know him better than you knew Dad when you and Dad hooked up and you fell pregnant me. Or do you forget that part of your life?" Kaliyah said. I sighed and shook my head.

"No Kaliyah, I was just saying. You are seventeen years old; you don't need to be having a child. I was twenty-four years old by the time I had you." I said. Kaliyah rolled her eyes and we fell silent.

"Is that boy... is he Bentley's father?" I asked.

"Well, that's what Jessica told me. David denies it though." Kaliyah said.

"What do you think?" I said, turning to look at my daughter. She ran her hand through her blonde hair- the same way her Daddy always did- and avoided my stare.

"I know Bentley is his. I'm trying to get him to see him." She said. I nodded and the Doctor called me into the room.

"I'll wait for you here but call me in when they do the ultrasound." Kaliyah said. I nodded my head and walked into the Doctor's office.

"How are you feeling today Mrs Levesque?" Dr King asked. I nodded and rubbed my stomach absently.

"I'm all right I guess. Paul and I are talking now but there is a small problem. Kaliyah is getting out of control." I said. Doctor King nodded her head and typed something into the computer.

"I don't want to talk about it though because it makes me stressed so I just want to get to the ultrasound." I said. Doctor King nodded her head and motioned for me to go onto the table.

"Can you go and get Kaliyah from the waiting room?" I asked. She nodded and left the room. When she came back, Kaliyah wasn't following her.

"I'm sorry Mrs Levesque but Kaliyah isn't in the waiting room. I sighed and nodded my head.

"Just do the ultrasound." I said.

By the time I got out of the room, Kaliyah still wasn't there. I walked out the front of the surgery and saw the car was missing. I tried not to cry but I could feel the tears in my eyes. I pulled out my phone and I dialled Paul's cell number.

"Baby, I'm at work," Paul said.

"I know, and I'm really sorry." I said, sniffing and wiping my eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Paul asked.

"Kaliyah's taken off with our car and I'm stranded at the Doctor's surgery. I need you to come and pick me up." I said.

"All right, I'll just grab Elise so she can go to my meeting and I'll be there. I love you," He said. I shut my cell phone and walked around to the side where there was a secluded area. I lay on the park bench and cried.

"Stephanie?" I heard Paul say after a while. I sat up and saw Paul standing there. I looked down at my shirt and realised I had torn it. I sighed and before I knew it, Paul was in front of me and he was unbuttoning his shirt.

"Take yours off, we need to go back to the office and we can't have you topless." Paul said. I nodded and pulled his shirt on.

"Come on; let's go back to the office." Paul said. I stood up and followed him back to the car.

"Where did we go wrong?" I asked. Paul leant over and took my hand as he started the engine.

"We didn't go wrong baby, we didn't. Kaliyah is just going through a rough patch. She's got a Demon in her life and she's walking down the path of destruction. We can't help, we can only watch and hope that it pasts." Paul said. I nodded but that didn't help. The tears just kept falling and I could barely breathe.

When we arrived at the office, I got out of the car and I walked around to Paul's side. He got out and pushed my hair out of my face and I turned around so he wouldn't see me cry. I felt his warm lips press against my neck.

"Come on, we will go up to my office and try and call her." Paul said. I took a deep breath and nodded. We walked up to the office and I went into his office. Emily looked up from Paul's desk and frowned.

"Get out," I said. She glared at me and Paul walked in.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked. Emily looked down at her feet, and walked out of the room. I took my cell phone out and dialled our daughter's number. It answered and I heard nothing at first.

"What do you want?" A guy said.

"Put my daughter on the phone." I replied.

"Hey bitch, your Mom's on the phone!" The guy said.

"Don't call me that, my family already don't like you babe," I heard Kaliyah say.

"Hello?" She said, getting on the phone. Paul took the phone off of me and started yelling.

"How dare you take the car from your Mother? You better be at home by the time we get back. Yes you will be young lady or I will not hesitate calling the police and having you arrested for stealing our car." Paul said. I started crying again and he pulled me into his arms.

"Kaliyah Alexis Levesque, I have never been more disappointed in you than I am right now. No, I want you home because I'm not talking to you right now. Kaliyah if you have any respect for your Mother or for me you will come home tonight," Paul said. He was silent for a minute and then he gave the cell phone back to me.

"If she isn't at home tonight, we're calling the Police on her." Paul said. I nodded my head and he went silent. The door opened and Noah walked in. He must've gotten into another fight.

"Stephanie," He said. I walked over to him and helped him into a seat.

"I don't want my family seeing me like this." Noah said.

"Okay, you can stay at ours for a couple of nights until the bruising dies off. What happened sweetie?" I asked.

"David," He replied. Paul passed him an icepack and he placed it on his face.

"He really hates me. I saw them in your car so I went to get Kaliyah and she was on something because she could barely talk straight and then he got out, came over to me and attacked me." Noah said.

I bit my lip and looked down at Noah. I considered him as a Son to me.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about me Stephanie," He said. I nodded and he stood up, taking his shirt off. I gasped as I saw another bruise forming on his chest.

"Paul," I squeaked.

"Go into the bathroom and calm down baby, you don't need to stress." He said. I nodded my head and I walked into the bathroom. If that happened to Noah, what was happening to Kaliyah?


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

"Why did you have to hit Noah?" I screamed at David.

"You guys are too close!" He said angrily.

"No we're not, we're just friends! I have never liked him that way David! I have to go back to my family, check on Noah and take the car back otherwise they are calling the cops on us Dave, the cops!" I said.

"You're not going anywhere Kaliyah, now is the time where you have to choose. You either stay here with me, or you leave me and suffer the consequences." David said. I bit my lip and looked around. David was starting to scare me and I wanted out of this relationship but I knew that the only way he would let me out was if he killed me. I looked back at him and smiled.

"I'll stay but what about clothes?" I asked.

"Easy, when everyone is at work tomorrow, you go home, get your clothes and we'll leave. We'll go to Texas; they'll never find us there." David said. I smiled and nodded my head softly.

We drove around for a while and the alcohol slowly started wearing off of me and I looked at the time.

"They've probably already called the Police on us." I said.

"All right, we'll find somewhere to park the car and then we'll just sleep in it." David said. I nodded and he spotted me nursing my hand that he had injured earlier.

"I'm sorry about hurting you before." He said. I nodded my head and smiled softly.

"I know you are David." I replied. He found a secluded area and we got into the back. He pulled me tightly to him and I sighed softly. I didn't want to be here and I'm pretty sure he felt that so he squeezed me tightly.

I wanted to go home, I really did. I knew Mom and Dad were mad at me but they would forgive me once they found out how demanding and controlling David was. He wouldn't just let me leave and he was making sure that I didn't tonight by sleeping with me. Normally, we would have slept separately. David fell asleep almost instantaneously and I felt my phone vibrate. I slipped it out of my pocket slowly and read it.

**Where are you? Mom and Dad are worried sick; this isn't good for the baby. Please, just come home. They're not mad anymore Kaliyah, I promise you they aren't. They just want you home, we all do. Miks xx**

I bit my lip and replied back very quickly.

**I want to come home too but I won't be. He won't let me, he'll kill me otherwise. Stay home from school tomorrow. I'm picking up my stuff then. Don't let Mom and Dad know you are staying home. I love you Mikayla. Xx **

I sent the message and then put my phone back into my pocket. I rolled over and tried to get to sleep even though I could feel my heart breaking into a million pieces. My absence would make everything so much more stressful on Mom and she didn't need stress right now. Not with my baby brother or sister on the way. I had felt bad about taking Mom's car but David's plan had worked out just like he'd wanted it too. We needed a car and what better way than taking my Mom's. He had run in and grabbed me by the wrist, taking me out of the Doctor's surgery. I had been minding Mom's keys and he knew that I would be.

I would have just told him no but I couldn't. I already knew that he was in a bad mood and then he injured my wrist by yanking me out of the surgery. I had heard a popping noise but I just ignored it. Now I was thinking that it wasn't such a good idea to have ignored it. The pain shooting through it was unbelievable. I felt the tears well up in my eyes and I tried to get off to sleep. I needed sleep before tomorrow.

"Hey," I heard David say the next morning. I pretended to be asleep and he pressed his lips softly against mine.

"There's only one way this thing between us is gonna end and I'm not looking forward to doing that." David murmured, obviously thinking I couldn't hear him. I lay there in stunned shock. He was going to kill me eventually. How long was he going to wait? Was he going to wait until we were in Texas or was he going to do it on the way? Was today going to be the last day I was going to see my little sister, see my family?

"Kaliyah wake up, it's ten o'clock your parents will be gone." David said. I opened my eyes and looked around blearily.

"Get in the front seat." He instructed. I nodded my head and got in the front. As I looked down at my wrist, I saw that it was purple and I gasped.

"David, that isn't normal." I said.

"Well we can't stop and get it fixed. When you go in to get your clothes, get a wrist support bandage for it." David said. I bit my lip and started crying.

"Why are you so fucking emotional?" He asked.

"I'm in pain!" I yelled angrily. He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"All right, we're going back to the house now." He said. I nodded and we spent the rest of the drive in silence. I wasn't in the mood to talk to him and I was hoping that he wouldn't come into the house and see Mikayla in there. He slowly stopped out the front of the house and I looked at him.

"You better be done in an hour. I want you waiting so when I stop you can come out and get in. If you don't, I won't hesitate in finding you and killing you dead." David said. I bit my lip and nodded my head. I got out of the car and walked up to the front of the house.

I knew David was watching me and I bent down to get the spare key. I opened the front door and walked into the house, shutting the door behind me. I saw Mikayla sitting on the stairs and she was crying.

"Mik, come help me strap my hand," I whispered. Mikayla stood up and followed me into the kitchen. She went straight to the first aid cupboard and got out a wrist support bandage. I held my arm out as she wrapped it securely around my wrist. It was on tight enough that I could barely move it which I hoped would make it feel better. I looked up at Mikayla and I smiled softly. She tried to smile back but she couldn't.

"Mikayla, you have to help me pack. He said if I'm not done within the hour, he's going to hunt me down and kill me. Also, make sure you stay away from the windows, I don't know if he's watching and he might come in and hurt you if he spots you." I said. Mikayla nodded and we walked upstairs. Mikayla reached over and gently held my hand.

"I don't want you to leave us Li-Li," She whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

**Mikayla's P.O.V**

I watched and waited for my sister's response as those words sunk into her head.

"I don't want to leave either Miki Moo but I have to. At least this way I know that all of you are safe." She said softly.

"Except for you," She replied.

"Trust me little sister, it is better that way." Kaliyah said softly.

"So what, you just want me to sit around and let you go get killed? I don't want that happening Kaliyah!" I yelled. I could feel myself getting frustrated and I didn't want to be. I always acted irrational when I was frustrated. Kaliyah pulled me into a hug and pressed her lips against my hair.

"I know Mik, I know how hard this must be for you but you're gonna help Mom and everyone through it all right? Make sure Mama doesn't stress out too much before our baby sibling comes along." Kaliyah said. I nodded and we started packing her clothes.

"All right, that's all I'm going to be able to take." Kaliyah said. I nodded and turned away from her. I pulled my phone out and opened a text message.

**Daddy, come home. Kaliyah is here but she is leaving in about ten minutes. I love you, Miks xx**

I sent it to Dad and then I looked up to see Kaliyah staring at me frightened.

"Mikayla, David is going to be out the front! If he sees Dad coming, he is going to kill him!" She said frantically. I bit my lip and broke down crying.

"I didn't think I just wanted him to come home and stop you from leaving." I said. Kaliyah nodded and then I heard banging on the front door.

"It's time to go bitch!" He called out.

"That's me," Kaliyah whispered. I nodded and hugged her tighter to me.

"I love you Kaliyah," I said.

"I love you too Mikayla. Let Mom and Dad and all the rest know that I love them too." She said. I nodded and she left the room, leaving me in silence.

"Mikayla, are you here? Is Kaliyah with you?" I heard Dad call out frantically from downstairs. I bit my lip and walked over to the stairs. Dad was standing at the bottom of them and I saw him staring at me hopefully.

"Daddy, she left." I whispered. Dad came up to me and pulled me into his arms.

"Shh, it's okay baby girl. I tried to get here, I did." He said. I nodded my head and cried into his chest. I could only hope that Kaliyah was going to be all right.

"Mikayla, I know you are upset but we really need to know what your sister was wearing. Can you help us?" The police woman asked me kindly. I looked up at Mom and Dad and saw that they were watching me closely.

"Mama," I said. Mom came over to me and hugged me tightly.

"It is ok baby girl," She said, rubbing my back soothingly. I nodded and looked up at her.

"I should've you and Daddy that she was coming." I said.

"You were respecting your sister's wishes. Just tell them what she was wearing." Mom said.

"She was wearing blue jeans, and a loose fitting top, that was just black. I think she was wearing her black flats as well. And she also has a black and white wrist support bandage on her left wrist." I said.

"Okay, do you know what happened to her wrist?" The policewoman asked.

"Um, Kaliyah told me that he pulled her out of the Doctor's surgery and she heard it pop. She said it's either dislocated or broken, she doesn't know but I think she was in pain. Her mascara and eyeliner were stained down her face when she came in." I said. Mom squeezed my shoulder gently and I smiled softly.

"You don't realise how helpful you have been you know Mikayla." The Policewoman said. I nodded my head and looked at Dad.

"Can I go to sleep now?" I asked. Dad nodded and I walked upstairs. I saw Mahli sitting up in her bed and she looked at me sadly.

"Is this my fault?" Mahli asked. I walked over to her and got into the bed next to her. My eleven-year-old sister sniffed and I pushed her hair back.

"Mommy and Daddy are sad all the time and they like all of you guys more than me. I miss Kaliyah too." She murmured.

"That's not true. Mama and Dad love you just as much as all of us." I said.

"I dunno, they don't talk to me as much and Daddy always yells at me for my bad marks. I do try Mikayla." Mahli said.

"I know you do Princess, it's just that Mama and Daddy are very stressed out about a lot of things. I get yelled at by Daddy too when my grades are bad." I said. We lay there together for a couple of hours until someone knocked on the door and Avery poked her head in.

"Do you guys want to come into the entertainment room?" She asked. I nodded and we walked into the entertainment room. Shawn was sitting on the sofa and he had a blanket over the top of him.

"Are Mom and Dad in bed?" I asked. Avery nodded her head and we all got on the sofa next to Shawn. The one thing that we all needed at the moment was comfort. I made sure that Mahli was sitting right next to me and we all cuddled up to one another.

"Look at them," I heard Dad say.

"I guess they are hurting just as much as we are. We have to understand that and try to support our children as much as possible." Mom said.

"All right, let's get them all to bed." Mom said.

"Steph, go back to bed yourself honey and I will carry them all to bed. I will be there in a minute." Dad said. I heard footsteps leaving the room and then Dad came over to us. The blanket was moved from us and one-by-one; he carried everyone to their bedrooms, leaving me to last.

"Honey, I'm just taking you back to your bedroom." Dad said. I opened my eyes and he lifted me up.

"Daddy, in the morning, can you show Mahli how much you and Mama love her. She's feeling left out and she thinks that Kaliyah running away and you and Mama being sad all the time is her fault because of her grades." I mumbled.

"She does?" Dad asked. I nodded my head and he put me down in my bed.

"I'll make sure she realises that it isn't her fault." Dad said. I nodded my head and he pressed his lips against my forehead.

"Get some sleep sweetheart, I love you," Dad said.

"I love you too Daddy," I replied.

My alarm went off the next morning and I lay there.

"Mikayla baby girl, are you going to go to school?" Mom said kindly from the door.

"I dunno," I mumbled. I sat up and pulled my waist length hair back into a ponytail.

"Do I have to go to school?" I asked. Mom shook her head and I smiled.

"I think I'll get ready and then I'll decide whether or not I will go." I said. Mom nodded and walked off. My cell phone started ringing and I looked at the caller I.D. It was my boyfriend, Lucas.

"Hey Lucas," I mumbled.

"Hey sexy, are you getting that gorgeous little butt of yours to school today?" He asked.

"Um, I don't know." I whispered my voice cracking.

"That's okay. I heard about Kaliyah, how are you coping?" Lucas said.

"Not so well to be honest," I replied.

"Well maybe you need a cuddle from your boyfriend." He said. I heard footsteps and I looked up to see him standing in my doorway. I smiled softly and stood up to hug him

"We're going to spend the day here." He whispered, pressing his lips against my temple.

"Let's go get breakfast." I said. Lucas nodded and we walked downstairs.

When we got downstairs, I saw Mahli standing with Mom. Clearly, none of us were going to school. Mahli had her arms wrapped around Mom and they were laughing. Mom affectionately tapped her nose and I walked into the kitchen. Dad was rushing around and I spotted Georgia and Gracie sitting at the breakfast table.

"What are they doing here?" I asked curiously.

"Elise has an important meeting this morning and she needed to prepare for it. Chris was working so I offered to mind them before I went to work." Dad said. I nodded and smiled.

"What's with the dress pants and singlet look?" I asked.

"It is sexy baby girl; don't tease your Daddy's style." Dad said. I laughed and turned to face Lucas.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Don't drag me into this." Lucas said, holding his hands up in defeat. I smiled and nodded my head. I leant over and pressed my lips against his.

"Eww, you're gonna get boy germs Mikayla." Dad said. I rolled my eyes and turned to face my father.

"Gosh, can you be any more immature?" I asked. Dad laughed and then Mahli and Mom came in.

"Good morning," Dad said bounding over to them. Mom smiled softly and wrapped her arms around his neck. I spotted her rings back on her finger and I softly smiled. They were going to stay together. However, I didn't exactly like seeing my parents involved in a make out session, a bit too weird.

"Eww, you're gonna get girl germs Dad!" I said. Dad turned to look at me and raised his eyebrows mischievously.

"I think I've got plenty of girl germs from your Mom." He said.

"Aw, Dad that is too much information." I said. Dad laughed and released Mom to scoop Mahli up.

"And how is my favourite little princess?" He asked. Mahli smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I'm good Daddy," She replied.

"That's good because today, we're going out. Just me and you," Dad said. Mahli smiled happily and I turned to face Lucas.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"I was thinking we could go to the zoo." Lucas said. I smiled brightly and nodded my head.

"That sounds like fun!" I said happily. Lucas nodded his head and softly pressed his lips against mine.

"I love you Mik, you know that, right?" Lucas said. I looked into his eyes and could see nothing but honesty and sincerity.

"Yeah, I know that," I replied, leaning forward to press my lips against his.

"I love you too," I said. Ethan pulled me tightly into his arms and I sat there, content.

"Okay babe, get ready to go to the zoo." Lucas said, patting my thigh.

"Aw the zoo, can we go?" Mahli said.

"Yeah, let's make it a family trip." I said. Lucas nodded and I saw him blush slightly.

"If your family is coming along, would it be all right for me to bring Gabriella along? Mom would appreciate it." Lucas said. I nodded happily and smiled. Gabriella was Lucas's only sibling and she was three years old. She was absolutely adorable.

"All right, let's all get ready. Lucas baby, go home and bring Gabby back here." I said. Lucas nodded and left the house.

"Are you sure that everything is going to be fine today?" Mom asked.

"Look, I know we're all worried and upset about Kaliyah but we can't stay sad. We need to continue with our lives and we all know that one day, Kaliyah will be back with us." I said. Mom nodded and I kissed her cheek.

"I promise you Mom, she will be back." I said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven**

**Three Months Later**

I sat in the dark, cold space and I whimpered. My wrist was in an excruciating amount of pain and I was hurting all over. I could hear David out in the bedroom having sex with some other random. I was upset that he was betraying me like that but what was I supposed to do? Soon enough, the door opened and the other girl was standing there shivering.

"Look after her, I'll be back later. Don't you dare try running away, either of you or I will kill the both of you." David said. He walked off and I stood up.

"How old are you?" I asked the girl.

"I've only just turned thirteen; I'm not going to see my parents again am I?" She whimpered. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"I'm gonna make sure that you will. What's your name sweetheart?" I asked.

"My name is Chloe Montgomery." She said. I nodded my head and helped her limp to the bathroom.

"How long have you been stuck with him?" She asked me.

"About four months," I sighed.

"Why haven't you left?" She said.

"I thought he loved me. You are the first person he has ever brought home and I can understand why. You are so young and I have a sister your age. He must have known that I would protect you. It is like one of his sick games but don't worry, he is right. I won't let him come near you again." I whispered. I ran the bath and she stood there shivering.

"What's your name?" She asked me.

"My name is Kaliyah," I replied.

"Are you Kaliyah Levesque?" She asked.

"How do you know my name?" I said, my eyes narrowing.

"I go to the Hickenbottom dance school and they have posters up in the studio of you with your name." Chloe said. I nodded my head and smiled softly.

"So my parents haven't given up hope then," I sighed.

"They definitely haven't." She replied. I smiled and sat down.

"Avery and Mahli are your sisters aren't they?" She asked. I nodded and watched as she got into the bath.

"They were down here the other week. Avery said that your Mom is having twins. When I saw her the other day, I knew she was right. Your Mom is huge. They're going to induce her early." Chloe said. I smiled happily and nodded my head.

"She's having a boy and a girl. They've gone back home though which was a shame, I really liked hanging around Avery." Chloe said. I nodded my head and sighed.

"I wasn't the only girl he took," Chloe hushed. My eyes widened and I frowned.

"Who else did he take?" I asked.

"He took my nineteen year old sister Rachel and my three year old niece, Ruby." Chloe said.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"I don't know, he dropped Rachel off somewhere and I think Ruby would probably be somewhere in this house." I said. As soon as she said that, the phone started ringing and I knew that it would be David.

"I'll be right back. Just try to relax in the tub all right?" I said. Chloe nodded and I walked out to get the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Babe, there was something else I needed to tell you," David said.

"You took a three year old girl David, what did you do with her?" I asked.

"She's fine all right; she's in the living room on the sofa knocked out. By the way, tell that little slut that you're taking care of that her baby niece no longer has a Mommy. I could hear crying in the background and I freaked out.

"David what are you doing, leave her alone, she has a baby!" I said.

"I don't care." David said. I heard a gun go off three times and I closed my eyes.

"Now, I'm on my way back home and if I hear that baby crying once, I'll kill her. So make sure you take care of her." David said.

"I don't believe you," I said angrily.

"Don't you dare question me Kaliyah," David said. I sighed and nodded my head.

"Fine, whatever," I said. I closed the phone on him and went into the living room. The most gorgeous girl was lying on the sofa and I could see a purple mark on her forehead. She had to have been at least half Native American-Indian. I lifted her up and took her back to the bathroom.

"He killed Rachel didn't he?" Chloe whispered timidly.

"You heard our conversation?" I asked. She nodded her head and I sighed.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry Chloe, but he killed her. Now we need to make sure we take care of this little girl because if we don't, I think she might be next." I whispered. Chloe gulped and nodded her head.

When David got back, Chloe and Ruby were sleeping in the bedroom upstairs and I copped his anger. He had also picked up another girl, this one was fourteen and her name was Elizabeth Jacobsen, Liz for short. I had to help her get cleaned up as well and she was less calm then Chloe. It was going to make things difficult.

"Get in here," David barked at me. I walked into his room and he unbuttoned my shirt.

"I'm sorry for everything lately baby," He sighed.

"Why did you have to kill Rachel?" I asked. David shrugged and pressed his lips against mine softly. I rubbed his arm and I knew I was falling back into his trap. I didn't want to and I blocked myself mentally as he started kissing my neck. If I didn't think about it, I wouldn't care about it.

"I love you," I heard him whisper.

"I love you too David, I just wish that you would show it more sometimes," I murmured.

"I'm sorry," He said. I nodded and got into the bed with him.

"Goodnight baby," He whispered.

"Night," I managed to reply.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight**

**Two Months Later**

**Shawn Hickenbottom's P.O.V**

I walked along the street, holding Zoe's hand and she squeezed on it gently.

"Daddy, look over there," She said, pointing to a group of girls across the street. The girls were walking around but they looked scared out of their wits. I finally recognised one. A face I knew all too well.

"Zoe sweetheart, we're going to follow them all right?" I said. Zoe nodded her head and gripped onto my hand tightly. My five year old daughter was a bit nervous about this, I could tell. We crossed the street and got right behind them.

"Liz, calm down all right? I know for a fact that he is still sleeping but even if he does find out about us leaving, we can say that we only went and got Ruby food. She needs it. We all need it but Ruby needs it the most. Trust me as long as we all go back, it will be all right!" Kaliyah said.

"Is that Li-Li Daddy?" Zoe asked me. Kaliyah spun around and froze when she spotted me.

"Uncle Shawn," She whispered. I took in her beautiful young face and I could see she had been through a rough time.

"Come on, we'll take you to lunch." I said. She shook her head and retreated.

"How long have you been in Texas?" I asked.

"About five months, please Uncle Shawn, don't tell Daddy that you saw me here, he'd kill me." Kaliyah whispered. I looked at the little girl in her arms and I frowned.

"Who is this little girl?" I said.

"Her name is Ruby, she's my niece. David killed her Mom, my sister." Another girl piped up.

"And he's kidnapped all four of you?" I asked. Kaliyah nodded and I stared at the other two girls closely. They only looked to be about thirteen and fourteen. The little girl in her arms could be no older than three years old.

"We're planning an escape Uncle Shawn but if you tell someone you've seen me, it won't work. Please, I want to get the girls out first," Kaliyah said. I nodded and pulled my wallet out. I had at least a thousand dollars in there and I gave it to her.

"Come home soon," I whispered. Kaliyah nodded and went to walk off with the girls but I pulled her back.

"Your parents miss you baby girl." I said.

"Tell them I love them, how is Mom going?" Kaliyah asked. I nodded my head and smiled.

"She's good. She's going to be induced this afternoon actually. Look, if you come and see me tomorrow, I will tell you what she had." I said. Kaliyah looked around and nodded her head.

"I'll try Uncle Shawn." She said. I nodded and she kissed me once more.

"Those girls behind me, they are thirteen and fourteen and they are pregnant with David's children." Kaliyah said

"Kaliyah he is raping them!" I gasped. Kaliyah nodded her head sadly and shifted the little girl in her arms. She lifted her head up and turned to look at me. I noticed a bruise on her eye and I frowned.

"Uncle Shawn, I will try to see you tomorrow." She said. I nodded and watched as she walked off with the girls.

"Hey Paul," I said, later that night.

"Hey man," He replied.

"How's Stephanie?" I asked.

"She's getting there, she's in labour." Paul said.

"Ah, that's great news buddy, congratulations." I said. I chewed on my lip nervously and I knew that I had to tell him.

"Thanks, I wish Kaliyah was here to help celebrate with us," Paul said.

"She might be soon," I said. There was silence on the other end of the phone and I sighed.

"Paul, I saw Kaliyah today and I wanted to take her away and bring her back to you but it's a bit more difficult than that now." I said.

"What do you mean it's a bit more difficult than that? She is my daughter Shawn and you have betrayed my trust by not bringing her back to me safely." Paul nearly yelled.

"I know man, but she isn't the only one with him. She asked me not to tell you but I couldn't do that. She is staying there to make sure these girls get out before they die. He's already killed one!" I said.

"Ho... how many girls are there with her?" Paul asked.

"I saw three. Two of them are about thirteen and fourteen and then there is a three year old girl. He killed that little girl's Mom and the two teenagers are pregnant with his babies." I said.

"Is she pregnant?" Paul asked.

"I didn't ask and she didn't tell me." I said. I heard Paul sigh again and my heart went out for him.

"Look, I'll get Cameron to keep a lookout for her as well and if he sees her then he can bring her back. No matter what because what I did was wrong." I said.

"No, it's okay Shawn." He said. I rubbed my forehead and sighed.

"Daddy, Mommy said that dinner is ready." Zoe said, running into the room.

"Paul, I'm going to go eat man, we'll talk soon all right?" I said.

"Sure thing Shawn," He said. I put the phone down and walked out to the dining room. Rebecca was standing at the doorway and she wrapped her arms around me softly.

"I love you," She said to me.

"I love you too." I murmured. She nodded and smiled.

"Everything will be better soon, I promise you." She said. I nodded my head and we sat down to eat dinner. I was just hoping that my wife was right.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine**

"Get up!" I heard David yell.

"Please, stop hitting me!" Liz moaned. I heard something crack and Liz must have slumped against the wall. One by one, he had been taking us out and torturing us because we had managed to get Ruby out of the house and she was now safe. I however, was next in line for punishment. The wardrobe door opened and Liz was thrown in. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me out. I stood up quickly and he threw me over to the bed. I frowned confused and he took his underwear off, leaving him completely naked in front of me.

"No," I whispered. David smirked evilly and jumped on me as I screamed out.

"Shut the fuck up you stupid little bitch!" He said. I closed my eyes and tried to block out the unbearable pain that was rushing through my body.

As I lay in the wardrobe recuperating, I could feel washcloths being run over my body.

"We need to stop the bleeding." I heard Liz say.

"Are they only minor cuts?" I groaned.

"Yeah," Chloe said.

"Don't worry about them then." I replied. The wardrobe door opened and David stood over us.

"You'll be all right, the bathroom is yours. I'll be back tomorrow." David said. We nodded our heads and watched as he left.

"Help me get cleaned up and then we're going out for a little while. I don't want to be left in this house alone." I said. Liz and Chloe nodded their heads and we walked into the bathroom.

We left the house about an hour later and I knew that I wanted to see Uncle Shawnagain. I hadn't seen him since the previous week. Surely my Mom must have given birth to the newest additions of the family by now. We walked down the street and I saw a clothing store open. I told Liz and Chloe to wait out the front and I went and bought three jackets and three pairs of sunglasses. I knew that if even one of us were recognised, David would find out and he would kill us. I had managed to successfully hide the three thousand dollars that Uncle Shawn had given me so I used that money to pay for the jackets.

"Here, put these on," I murmured. Liz and Chloe followed my lead and put the jacket and sunglasses on.

"All right, we're going to go to my Uncle Shawn's house, get some proper food into us and get some more money hopefully, let's go." I said. They nodded and followed after me. I had been down to visit so many times that I knew my way around this part of town. We made it to his house and I knocked on the door.

"Um, hi, do I know you?" I looked up at the voice and saw Shawn's son, Cameron. He smiled at me and I looked around nervously.

"Can I please talk to Shawn?" I said.

"Uh, he's actually on the phone to Uncle Paul at the moment but come right in." He said. I rushed in and went straight to his study. Uncle Shawn always took his phone calls in there. I opened the door and walked in.

"Let me talk to him," I said, my eyes welling up with tears.

"Shit, Paulie, wait a second." Uncle Shawn said. He placed the phone down and came over to me.

"What's happening to you baby girl, you look like hell," Shawn said.

"Let me talk to my Daddy, please." I begged. He handed me the phone and I looked at him.

"Can you bring Liz and Chloe in here?" I asked. He nodded and left the room.

"Hello, Shawn; are you still there buddy?" I heard Dad say. I sighed when I heard his voice and the tears spilled over my eyes.

"Shawn?" Dad said, a bit more urgently this time.

"Daddy," I choked out.

"No fucking way," He said. A small laugh escaped my mouth and I wiped my eyes.

"Kaliyah, is that really you?" Dad said.

"Yep," I whispered.

"Oh my goodness, I need to let your Mother know you're all right." He said.

"What did she have?" I asked.

"We have another girl and boy, Destiny Macy Levesque and Nathaniel Rowan Levesque." Dad said.

"I'm so happy, give them a kiss and hug from their big sister." I said.

"Come home," He said.

"I can't, not just yet, I will be soon though Daddy, I can't just be thinking about me anymore. I want to make sure Chloe and Liz get out safe. We got Ruby out yesterday but I want to make sure they are safe." I said. The door opened and both Chloe and Liz came into the room. I smiled and they came over and cuddled up to me.

"Tell them to come up here, they can stay with us." Dad said.

"They have their own families Daddy, but I'm a part of that family now. I need to make sure they are okay." I said.

"All right Princess, when are you going to plan your escape?" Dad asked.

"I think tonight will be the best chance. I just know he is going to freak out though and hunt me down. I'm scared he's going to go back to New York and hurt you guys." I whispered.

"I promise you Princess, I won't let him harm anyone." Dad said.

"I miss you so much Daddy," I said.

"I miss you too Princess and I know this is going to be hard, but hang up the phone. Go help your friends and get back to us as soon as you can. I love you cupcake." Dad said.

"I love you too Daddy," I whispered. I closed my eyes and hung the phone up.

"Let's get some food and get you home girls," I said. Uncle Shawn came into the room at that stage with a bag of food and smiled.

"I heard your conversation. Come back soon though," He said. I nodded and stood up to hug him.

"I'll be back as soon as possible," I promised. I left the house with Chloe and Liz and smiled at them.

"Let's get you girls home," I said.

"What are you going to do?" Chloe asked.

"I'm going to be going back to David and telling him that I let you guys leave. He will probably kill me but I'm going to make sure that he will never find you again." I said.

"I don't think you should do that." Chloe said.

"I don't care Chloe; you need to be worrying about that baby inside of you. Same as you Liz but always remember that little baby as a symbol of the torture and pain you managed to escape from. They will be the start of your new life." I said. They both nodded and we stopped out the front of Liz's house. I saw the front door open and an old lady screamed.

"That's my Mom," Liz said. I smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Keep in contact with my Uncle Shawn; he will let me know how everything is going." I said. Liz nodded and she hugged Chloe.

"Thank you for everything Kaliyah, you took such good care of us. Well, you looked after us." She said. I smiled and shrugged.

"Go see your Mom; I know she's missed you." I said. Liz nodded and walked through the gate and up to her Mom, placing her hand protectively over her belly.

"Let's leave them alone," Chloe said softly, taking my hand. I nodded and we continued walking.

"Where are we dropping you off Chloe?" I asked.

"We can go to Mitchell's house. Ruby's there and I don't think he'd reject me. I mean, I'm his wife's little sister and I have no-where else to go." Chloe said. I nodded and we stopped out the front of the house.

"Why don't you just... stay here for the night? Don't go back to David, he'll kill you." Chloe said. I looked around and bit my lip.

"You know what? I think I might take you up on that offer." I said. She smiled and we walked up to the front door. She knocked on it and I heard a little scream of laughter from inside. It was probably Ruby, and that was the first time I had heard her laugh, even being with her for two months. The door opened and a man was standing there. This was definitely Ruby's Dad. She honestly was a spitting image of him. He looked at both of us and smiled.

"Come in," He said. We nodded and walked inside.

"Do you know Kaliyah?" Chloe asked.

"I brought Ruby back to him Chloe," I said. She nodded her head and Mitchell pulled us into a hug.

"Can we go to sleep now?" Chloe murmured after an hour.

"Of course you can girls; Chloe, you can share your bedroom." Mitchell said.

"Sure thing, goodnight Mitchell," Chloe said. He nodded and we walked to her bedroom.

"We can actually get a good night's sleep tonight." Chloe whispered as we settled into the bed.

Little did Chloe know, I wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight, I was too scared.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten**

**Stephanie's P.O.V**

I sat in the hospital room and looked over at my new son and daughter, Nathaniel and Destiny. Destiny reminded me so much of Kaliyah when she was born. I hadn't heard from my eldest daughter in nearly six months and I was upset that she didn't even know she had two more siblings. I heard soft knocking on the door and looked up to see Paul standing there.

"Paul, it's late, what are you doing here?" I asked, stunned to see him.

"I just wanted to come and spend time with you." He said. I frowned and he smiled at me happily. He came over to the bed and sat down next to me.

"What are you thinking about baby?" He asked me, placing his hand on my thigh.

"It's not a matter of what; it's a matter of who I am thinking about honey." I said. Paul nodded his head and sighed softly.

"You are thinking about Kaliyah," Paul said. I nodded my head and watched him carefully. He seemed extremely happy today.

"Paul, you know something that I don't." I said. Paul smiled and leant over to press his lips against mine.

"I love you, you know," He murmured.

"I love you too babe but please, tell me what's up." I said.

"Honey, I'll tell you in the morning we both need to get some sleep." Paul said. I sighed in defeat and cuddled up into his arms.

"Goodnight baby," I whispered.

"Goodnight," I sighed. I felt his fingers slide through mine and I rested my head against his shoulder.

"Do you ever wonder about Kaliyah?" I asked him tiredly.

"Of course I do babe, she's our daughter. Come on honey, get some sleep you need it. We will talk in the morning. I promise you that you will be happy." Paul said. I nodded my head and went off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning with both our babies crying. I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed.

"I'll get Destiny," Paul said. I nodded my head and watched as he picked Destiny up. I lifted Nathaniel out of his crib and I smiled. My son was absolutely gorgeous.

"I think I should tell you something," Paul said. I nodded and looked at him, anticipating the worst.

"All right, well last night, before I came in, I got a phone call from Shawn." Paul said. I nodded my head and he placed his hand on my thigh as I looked at him expectantly.

"Well, we were talking and then I heard a muffled voice in the background. Shawn was talking to them and I was worried. Then, the phone picked back up again and I was calling out for Shawn but it wasn't Shawn that answered it." Paul said.

"Who answered the phone?" I asked, my voice only a whisper.

"It was Kaliyah baby," Paul said. I shook my head and he nodded his head.

"It was baby and she's getting ready to come back home. We're going to have her home soon." Paul said. I started crying and he rubbed my leg softly.

"I love you," He murmured.

"I love you too, so much." I replied, leaning over and pressing my lips against his.

I couldn't believe that we might be getting our baby girl home.

"So, when do I get to talk to her?" I asked him.

"Well, I called Shawn this morning and he said that she went off with the girls she was helping rescue but she promised to go back. She hasn't showed up yet. We've just got to hope that David hasn't found her." Paul said. I nodded my head and smiled at him softly.

"I'm so glad that she's alive and well and I'm going to pray all night that she gets back to Shawn's safely." I whispered. Paul nodded and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Get some sleep baby," He murmured. I nodded and closed my eyes. I really did need some sleep. I heard Nathaniel whimper and Paul moved to look over at our son. Then he checked on Destiny and came back over to me.

"I'm gonna go back home and check on the kids and wait to see if Shawn or Kaliyah call. I love you," He whispered, brushing his lips against mine.

"Love you too baby," I replied. I nodded my head and smiled at him as he left.


	11. Chapter 11

**Eleven**

I just knew that this was going to happen to me. I had a strong feeling that it was going to happen, maybe I had cursed myself. As I was walking to Uncle Shawn's I was knocked unconscious and shoved into the back of David's truck. When I woke up, I was back at the house, bound and gagged to the bed. I panicked and tried to move but I knew I was stuck there. The bedroom door opened and David walked in. He saw that I was conscious and his jaw clenched.

"Hi baby, how are you?" He asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. I tried to talk but I couldn't. The gag was tied tightly.

"What... the fuck did you think you were doing? Did you really think that it would be that easy to get away from me?" He asked angrily. I shook my head and felt the tears well up in my eyes.

_Don't cry Kaliyah, _my Dad's voice swam in my mind. I'm going to die, I thought.

_Kaliyah Alexis Levesque, you are not going to die. Don't give him the satisfaction of making you cry. That's what he wants. He's not going to kill you baby girl, I promise you, _Dad said. I knew it was just a hallucination but it made me feel so much better. The tears slowly dissolved and I just lay there limp as David paced at the end of the bed.

"If your hand wasn't broken before, it is now," He said to me. I looked down at my right hand and my eyes widened in shock. It was twisted backwards and was completely purple. I managed to make a whimpering noise and I felt his fist connect with my jaw.

"Don't you dare make a noise, do you hear me?" He said. I stared at him and bit my lip.

"I'm going to make you pay for this, you understand that?" He asked. I closed my eyes and decided to block him out.

"I'm going to be back tomorrow, have fun staying here." He said. My eyes snapped open and I saw him walk out of the bedroom door. I heard the front door slam shut and I cried silently. I had no idea how long I was going to be stuck here for. I closed my eyes and I fell asleep.

**_"Hey Princess," I heard a voice say. I turned around to see an old man walking towards me. I recognised him, this was Mom's Pop. This was my great grandfather, Vince Senior. _**

**_"Hey Poppy Vince," I said. He held his hand out and I took it._**

**_"Where are we going?" I asked._**

**_"I'm going to show you something," He said. I nodded my head and the room went very bright and then it faded back. I looked around and realised it was one of my favourite childhood memories. I was only little, Daddy was chasing me around. _**

**_"Where are the rest of the kids?" I asked._**

**_"They'd gone out with your Mommy remember?" Poppy Vince said. I nodded my head and smiled as my younger self ran away from my Daddy. I smiled at my younger self, my blonde wavy hair flying everywhere. Dad caught me and threw me onto the sofa and I squealed in delight._**

**_"I can't lose this Poppy Vince; I want to be back with my family again." I said._**

**_"Well, why didn't you say so?" He said. I felt myself shrinking and then I was over on the sofa. I saw myself in the reflection of the glass cabinet and I realised that I was back to my five year old self. I stared down at Dad, whom was underneath me and I was crying._**

**_"Hey, Princess, why are you crying?" Dad said. I looked over at Poppy Vince and he smiled._**

**_"This is your dream little one, you can say whatever you want." Poppy Vince said._**

**_"Daddy," I whispered. Dad sat up and pushed my hair out of my eyes._**

**_"Princess, please tell me why you're crying." He whispered._**

**_"I'm a bad girl," I sighed._**

**_"What makes you think that?" He asked._**

**_"I just am Daddy, I'm a bad girl and I'm gonna die for it." I said._**

**_"Hold up a second baby girl, you're gonna die for it? What's with this attitude?" Daddy asked. I shook my head and got off him._**

**_"This is what I look like at the moment Daddy," I said. I started growing again and saw the fear in his eyes._**

**_"Daddy, if I don't get help soon, I'm gonna die," I whispered. Dad jumped up and started kissing all over my face._**

**_"You're not gonna die Kaliyah, Mommy and I love you too much to just let you die. You gotta fight." Dad said. I nodded and felt the tears running down my face. _**

**_"I'm gonna fight for you and Mommy, I promise you that Daddy," I whispered. Daddy nodded and hugged me again. He kissed the tip of my nose and smiled._**

**_"If you don't fight, me and your Mama will make that fight for you," He said. I smiled and everything started to fade away._**

I was back in hell pretty much. I wished my dream was real and true, I wished that I was with Daddy and had no cares in the world. I wished I was there for Mikayla, Avery, Mahli, Shawn, Destiny and Nathaniel, to watch them all grow up into the wonderful people I knew they would be. A small part of me was saddened. I was going to die here. I was never going to be a Mother myself. I was never going to find that guy of my dreams, and fall in love and get married. That was not going to be a possibility for me and that was the most upsetting thing.

The next morning, I heard the front door open and heard footsteps.

"Yeah man, hang on a second; I gotta go see if this bitch is still alive." David said. I knew my best option was to pretend I was unconscious. I let my whole body relax and then I heard the door open.

"Damn, what the hell did you do to her David?" He asked. David came over to me and untied my hands. He lifted my left one up and dropped it; I made it fall down limp.

"Dude, I think she's been unconscious all night." The other voice said.

"We need to get rid of her." David said. I felt myself being lifted up and I was taken outside.

"Where are you gonna take her David?" The other guy said.

"I dunno, I'll just dump her in an alleyway or something," David said. I could hear the real fear in his voice... he hadn't wanted this to happen to me. He didn't think that he would take it this far with me, not when he did care about me the tiniest bit. The car pulled up and I felt myself being taken out. He gently lay me down but I didn't dare open my eyes. A blanket was thrown over me and I felt a hand tangled in my hair. Then the hand was removed and I heard the tires screeching as the truck drove away.

David had left me here to die. He knew there wasn't much longer.

I knew that as well.


	12. Chapter 12

**Twelve**

**Cameron's P.O.V**

Everyone was panicking about Kaliyah now. She hadn't shown up back at Dad's place and we all had the feeling that her psycho kidnapper had taken her again. I looked in the rear view mirror and saw my two-year-old daughter, Audrey, playing with her toys.

"You ready to go to day-care baby girl?" I asked. Audrey looked up at me and smiled cheekily. I smiled back at her and pulled into the car park at her school. I spotted something in the alleyway just beside the school and I frowned as I got Audrey out of the car. I carried her into the preschool and on my way back out, I decided to investigate the alleyway.

I made my way down the alleyway cautiously and as I moved closer to the lump I had seen, I saw it was a blanket. I moved closer and gasped as I realised there was a body under the blanket. I bent down beside it and recognised the face straight away. It was bruised, bloodied and cut but I would know that face anywhere. Kaliyah, the girl everyone had been looking for. I dialled nine-one-one straight away and got an ambulance to come over straight away. As Kaliyah was being put into the ambulance, her eyes opened and she stared at me.

"Come with me!" She whispered. I nodded my head and looked at the EMT's. They nodded their heads and I got into the ambulance with her.

"Don't leave me!" She murmured anxiously.

"I'm not gonna leave you Kaliyah. Let me call Mom and Dad so they can meet us at the hospital." I said. She nodded and I looked down at her right hand, which the Doctor was examining.

"It's a clean break, she will just need it set back in the right position and plastered. Not a lot to do there." He said to the EMT in the front. I looked away from her nearly blue wrist and called Dad's number.

"Cameron, where are you? Why aren't you at work?" He asked. I worked at Dad's company and I was never late.

"Dad, I found Kaliyah this morning." I managed to choke out.

"Oh thank the Lord, how is she?" He asked.

"She's on a hospital gurney, in an ambulance." I said. Kaliyah looked up at me and sighed.

"Let me talk to him." She whispered. I nodded and placed the phone against her ear.

"I'm fine Uncle Shawn," She whispered.

"Cameron saved me... if I was found later on; I would have probably been dead." She said. I took the phone off of her and the EMT put and oxygen mask over her face.

"Dad, meet us at the hospital all right?" I said. Dad agreed and I hung up. Kaliyah was still watching me and I smiled at her.

"Get some sleep Li-Li," I said. She shook her head and kept staring at me. There was something about her eyes. She had just been through hell, but I could see hope in them. Those blue eyes weren't the same as they were when they were little. I bent down to kiss her forehead and I pulled back.

"Kaliyah, we're going to make sure that you get your smile back." I said. She nodded her head and her eyes fluttered shut.

After Kaliyah arrived at the hospital, Dad and I were shown her room however she was going to get checked out. When they brought her back in, a Nurse smiled at the both of us.

"We're just going to get Miss Levesque into a shower. Dad stood up and handed the Nurse a plastic bag.

"Here are some clothes for her." He said. The Nurse nodded appreciatively and Dad bent down in front of her.

"Kaliyah sweetheart, I have to go back to the office but Cameron can stay with you for the day." Dad said. Kaliyah nodded and the Nurse pushed her into the bathroom. Dad turned to look at me and he nodded his head.

"I'll come pick you up this afternoon and drop you back off at the day care all right son?" Dad said. I nodded and hugged him tightly. He left the room and I sat in the chair, silent. I could hear whimpers and gasps coming from the bathroom and all of a sudden, the door opened. Kaliyah was helped out of the room and I noticed the blue cast on her arm. She was helped onto the bed and the nurse left the room.

"Hey," She murmured.

"Hey Kaliyah, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"I've felt better," She said. I nodded and motioned to her cast. She shrugged and held her arm up.

"I can knock people out now," She said. I laughed and she placed it down gingerly.

"Are you sure you're feeling better?" I said. Kaliyah nodded her head and bit her lip.

"The police are going to be coming and talking to me, I was wondering if you would stay with me until they've finished talking to me? I don't want to face them alone, I need someone here." She said. I nodded my head and she smiled appreciatively.

"After they talk to me, I want to call Mikayla and let her know I'm safe and sound." Kaliyah said.

"Let Mikayla know? Wouldn't you want your Mom and Dad to know that you are safe now?" I asked.

"Yeah but Mom and Dad will be at work. Cam," Kaliyah whispered.

"Hey, I'm not gonna tell you who to call and who to not call. But try and get some rest before the Police come all right?" I said. She nodded and her eyes almost closed completely but opened as someone knocked on the door. I walked over to it and opened it to see two police officers standing there.

"Okay Kaliyah, we know this is going to be tough but we need you to tell us what happened after you left Mitchell, Chloe and Ruby. We've spoken to Chloe and Liz, now we want to know what happened after you left Mitchell's house." The Police Officer asked.

"Well, I left to run back to my Uncle Shawn's house. He's not really my Uncle, but I've known him since I was little. Anyway, I was about to turn into his street when I was hit in the back of the head and I went unconscious. When I woke up, I was lying, tied to the bed and I was naked. I was in so much pain and I knew that he had raped me. He talked to me, hit on me for a few minutes and left me there. Then this morning, he came back with some guy and freaked out because I just pretended to be unconscious so he put me in the car and dropped me off in an alleyway. That's all I can remember." I said. The Policemen nodded their heads. They both looked at me and one of them smiled.

"Mr Hickenbottom, as you were the one that found Miss Levesque, may we have a word with you outside?" He said. I nodded my head and turned to smile at Kaliyah.

"I'll be right back in." I said. She nodded her head and watched as I left the room.

"I called Mikayla while you were out there. She just about screamed when she heard me speaking. She was going to go to the office and then call back from there." Kaliyah said when I walked back into the room. I smiled and nodded my head as I walked over and sat on the seat next to her hospital bed.

"That's good," I said. Our eyes locked on the others and already there was a different look in her eyes. One I remembered from when we were little, of excitement and joy.

"Thank you for saving me," She whispered.

"It's not a problem at all," I said. Her hand reached over and she looked at me hesitantly. I put my hand in hers and squeezed it softly. She smiled contentedly and I watched as her eyes closed and she fell into a slumber.

A few hours later, there was knocking on the door and I looked up to see Dad.

"It's time to go Cameron," He said. I nodded and gently roused Kaliyah. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hey, I'm gonna head outta here. I gotta pick up my daughter from day care." I said. Kaliyah nodded her head and I bent down to gently press my lips against her forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said. Kaliyah nodded and went back to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thirteen**

**Mikayla's P.O.V**

School was absolutely boring, as it usually was. People had died off asking me about news for Kaliyah, and I was grateful for it. Lucas and I had broken up and it was really hard. I missed him so much but I guess we weren't meant to be. As I walked out of the classroom, I greeted Jessica Thomas, Kaliyah's friend. I hugged her and she squeezed me tightly. I walked to my locker and my cell phone started ringing and I looked at it. I knew that area code; that was Texas. Who was ringing me from Texas? I frowned and put my books down, so I could answer the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"You know you shouldn't be answering your phone at school," Kaliyah said. I screamed when I heard my sister's voice and everyone stared at me strangely.

"Li-Li, where are you?" I asked.

"I'm in a hospital in Texas. But I'm fine now. My blue cast is pretty awesome." Kaliyah said. She sounded so tired but I was so happy.

"How did you get away?" I asked, shutting my locker.

"Well, I will tell you that but I was calling you to write down this number. Then can you go to the office and call back when you are with Mom and Dad?" Kaliyah said.

"Sure thing," I said. The line went dead and I started running. It was a twenty minute walk to the office but if I ran, it would be ten.

I made it to the office in record time and I saw Dad walking into the building.

"Dad," I called out. He turned around and when he saw me, he stopped and waited for me.

"What are you doing out of school?" He asked.

"I'll explain that to you when I see Mom." I said. Dad nodded and I hugged him tightly.

"I love you so much Daddy," I said.

"Are you pregnant?" He asked. I frowned and Dad laughed.

"All right, all right, come on," He said. I followed him into the elevator and I bounced up and down in the elevator excitedly. Dad laughed at me and placed his hand on my shoulder, gently squeezing it.

"Calm down baby girl," He said. I nodded and the doors opened so I flew out. Dad stopped me and held my hand.

"Calm down baby girl," He repeated. I nodded once more and we walked down to his office. The door opened and Mom smiled up at Dad.

"Hey baby," She said, pressing her lips against his. She pulled back and then she looked at me.

"Sweetheart, shouldn't you be at school?" She said. I nodded and smiled.

"I have to make a phone call and you need to be here when I do it." I said.

"Mikayla, we have a meeting in twenty minutes." Dad said.

"I know and it won't take that long. Please, you guys need to talk to this person as well." I said. Both of them nodded and I walked over to Dad's desk and picked his phone up.

"Hello," Kaliyah murmured when I rang the number.

"Hey, I'm here," I said, smiling into the phone. Both Mom and Dad frowned and sat down in front of the desk.

"Good, now put the phone on loudspeaker and tell them not to scream. I'm still not feeling that good and I have a pounding headache." Kaliyah said.

"All right, Mom and Dad please don't scream," I said. I turned it on loudspeaker and put the receiver down.

"It's on loudspeaker," I said.

"Hi Mommy and Daddy," Kaliyah said. Mom burst into tears and Dad looked up at me shocked.

"How," He said.

"Let's just say that Cameron Kade Hickenbottom is an absolute angel. He saved me Daddy, he saved me." Kaliyah said.

"Where are you?" Dad asked.

"I'm in a hospital. I got a cast on my wrist, it's completely broken. I'm bruised and cut everywhere but I'll be okay." Kaliyah said. I walked over to Mom and hugged her.

"Mommy, are you still there?" Kaliyah said.

"Yeah baby girl, I'm still here," Mom sniffed. I smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Baby girl, how long are you going to have to stay in hospital?" Mom asked.

"I can be let out tomorrow. I'm going to see if Uncle Shawn will let me stay at his. I'll feel much safer there." Kaliyah said.

"Do you want us to call up?" Mom said.

"No, I'll ask him. There's one other thing I want to tell you guys as well." Kaliyah said.

"Yeah baby," Dad said.

"There is an extremely high chance that I may have wound up pregnant." She whispered.

"We know baby, and we'll talk about that if it winds up that you are," He said.

"Mmm... okay then. I love you guys," Kaliyah said. I heard her sniff and I started crying.

"We love you too Kaliyah." I said.

"Miki, when I get back, I expect all my clothes back in my wardrobe okay?" Kaliyah said. I laughed and looked down at my shirt.

"You're wearing my clothes now, aren't you?" She asked. Both Mom and Dad laughed and I smiled.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." She said.

"Li-Li, we can't wait till you come back home," I said.

"I can't wait until I come back home either; I miss my whole family so much. Speaking of my family, how are Nate and Des doing?" Kaliyah asked.

"They're good. At the moment, they're at home with the Nanny because we've outdone the limit of kids at the building nursery." Mom said.

"When I come home, I don't think I want to go back to school, I will just do the rest by correspondence." I said.

"That's fine baby girl," Dad said.

"Okay, well I'm going to get off now and get some sleep but can you tell Avery, Mahli and Shawn that I love them so much and I can't wait until I see them again. Are you guys going to fly down to Texas?" Kaliyah asked.

"We'll try and organise it for as soon as possible. Now go get some sleep baby girl." Dad said.

"Okay, I love you guys," She said.

"We love you too," We chorused. The line went dead and I walked over to hug Dad.

"Our baby girl will soon be home with us." Mom said. I smiled and held onto Dad tighter.

I couldn't wait until Kaliyah was finally back at home. Everything would be normal again.

"Avery, Mahli and Shawn, come here!" Dad called out later that night. All three came running into the room and jumped on the sofa.

"What's up Dad?" Avery asked.

"We have some very exciting news for you." Dad said. All of them frowned slightly and tilted their heads to the right. I laughed as I watched my younger siblings do this; it was a trait that we had all inherited off of Mom. I looked down at Nathaniel and he was wide awake. I smiled and squeezed him tightly.

"Well, today while we were at the office, Mikayla made a very special phone call." Dad said.

"To who? Was it Kaliyah? Miki, did you find Kaliyah?" Mahli said. Mom laughed and nodded her head.

"Yes, it was a phone call to Kaliyah. She has been found in Texas, and she is now in the hospital. Her biggest injury is a broken arm and she is cut and bruised but other than that she will be fine." Mom said. Avery and Mahli squealed and hugged each other and Shawn walked over to Dad. He hugged him tightly and Dad ruffled Shawn's hair. I smiled and looked at Mom.

Knowing that Kaliyah was safe and that she was going to be back with our family was the happiest our entire family had been in months.

Our whole family would be back together again.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys and thank you for following this story. Sometimes, it gets difficult to update but I'm trying. Also, I have just opened a forum called the FullOfHartForum, it is a forum dedicated to the Hart Dynasty, as well as sharing things about the Hart Family :) I'd appreciate it if you joined the forum. I will be posting more of my newer stories on there from now on :) Thank you for following this story and remember Reading+Reviewing=Happy Author. Happy Author+Lots Of Reviews = Faster updates :) Thanks guys!**

**www. s4. zetaboards .com/fullofhart (without the spaces) :P**


End file.
